


Holiday

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: Castiel prepares to attend college at the University of Kansas, knowing that he is shortly to meet his mysterious roommate, Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Holiday

Dean Winchester. Castiel took a deep breath. There would be nothing different about sharing a room with Dean Winchester – hadn’t he shared a room with countless other people before? He thought of how he’d had to share a room with his two older sisters for years growing up, before his family moved into a house where the whole family could have their own rooms. But something was different – something he couldn’t quite place. Something about sharing a room with Dean Winchester sent chills up his spine – and he wasn’t sure if he liked that. Of course, he had no idea who this Dean Winchester might be, just that he was some mysterious man at the University of Kansas that Castiel would be meeting in the next few hours. His eyes drifted out of the car window, staring at the endless cornfields.

“Earth to Cas!” his sister Anna shouted in his ear.

“Huh? What? Sorry!” Cas playfully batted at Anna’s head.

“Where were you?” Anna demanded.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About what?

“About college.”

“Oh? What about it?”

“I was thinking about my roommate?”

“Oh yeah, Chester whatever.”

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.” The name sounded funny on Castiel’s tongue, like he longed to keep it there. 

“Winchester, right. You’ll have to tell me everything about him. I wonder if he’s interesting! I wonder if he’s…” Anna paused, her eyes teasing, “I wonder if he’s hot!” She burst into giggles.

“Anna, you are not getting together with my roommate. I know nothing about him.” Cas tried to play it off as though he was mildly irritated, though something about the idea of Anna and Dean getting together made his skin bristle – almost as though he were jealous. But what did he have to be jealous of?

“Relax, Cas. I just want all the details,” Anna gushed.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Castiel responded, his temper back in control.

“Are you okay, Cas? You look kind of flushed.” Anna suddenly looked concerned.

“No, yeah, I’m good,” Cas managed.

“If you say so. I think Dean Winchester’s gotten you all worked up!” Anna giggled.

Cas blushed, then ducked his head, confused as to what he was feeling.

“I guess we’ll see if he’s anything special,” Cas joked to Anna, although something inside him told him that Dean Winchester just might be something special…

**Author's Note:**

> ...to be continued...


End file.
